Wonderland Series: Hiruma Youichi
by DevilxMaster
Summary: Bagian dari Wonderland Series yang kedua telah update!/Berawal dari mengejar Cerberus yang kabur, Hiruma Youichi terbawa ke dunia yang tidak dikenalnya. Bagaimana jadinya, bila teman-teman DDB yang ia kenal, ternyata .../Perayaan The 3th Anniversary!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Wonderland

_._

"_Welcome to _**Wonderland.**"

.

* * *

_**Wonderland Series: Hiruma Youichi**_

_~A Collaboration Account _between: **gabyucchiP **_and _**HirumaManda**~

**Chap 1: **First _Problem_!

**Disclaimer:** **Eyeshield 21** from _Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_

**Warning:** OOC, typo, humor garing. Serangan jantung akut. AU yang jelas. Tidak plagiat. Bahasa santai sore di _Pizza H*t _#plak!

TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME!

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Wonderland Series: Hiruma Youichi: 2011: DevilxMaster**

* * *

"Lari lebih cepat lagi anak-anak sialan! Kenapa kalian lelet begitu! _Chrismast Bowl_ usai bukan berarti perjuangan telah berakhir! Kalian masih punya tahun depan untuk mempertahankan gelar! Ya-Haa!" teriak seorang pemuda yang mirip ―atau malah memang?― setan.

"Hieeee~ me-mang benar Hiruma-_san_. Ta-tapi sekarang kan hari libur. Bo-boleh kan kami er, berlibur?" gugup sang _Eyeshield_ 21, Sena Kobayakawa.

Mendengar ucapan ace timnya tersebut membuat tiga perempatan muncul di dahi sang _Commander from Hell_.

CEKLEK!

_"K-U-S-O C-H-I-B-I."_

"I-ia... A-ada apa, Hiruma-_san_?" tanya Sena takut-takut. Keringat dingin mengucur bebas dari segala arah.

"Aku berbaik hati padamu. Kau boleh berhenti berlari sekarang," ucap Hiruma dengan _senyum_nya. Se-senyum? Penulis pun bergidik sendiri menyaksikannya.

"Y-ya ampun...," batin Sena dalam hati. Kakinya sudah gemetaran dan hampir lemas olehnya. Aduh, hari ini sial sekali dia. Tapi, benarkah hanya dia yang mengalami kesialan? Hmm?

"Sekarang...," jeda Hiruma masih dengan _senyum _manis itu. Yang kemudian bertransfrormasi menjadi seringai.

"Kemari sayangku... CERBERUS!"

GRAOOOO

Suara auman yang lebih mengerikan dari kepunyaan Godzilla membahana di seluruh halaman SMU Deimon membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Begitu pula yang dialami oleh Sena dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kemarilah, manis," kata Hiruma lembut (?) saat seekor singa, eh―Godzilla, bukan!― Tapi seekor anjing tengah berlari lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya Sena sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Siap menerkam siapa saja. Dialah Cerberus.

Sontak alarm tanda bahaya di tubuh masing-masing anggota tim berdering nyaring menandakan mereka harus segera kabur atau mati.

"HIEEEEEE!" teriak semua orang disana _minus_ Hiruma seraya _ngibrit_ sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi..

SET!

Mendadak Cerberus mengambil rute yang berbeda dengan para anggota tim Deimon yang lain. Hiruma yang kecepatan otaknya langsung mencerna hal itu langsung _sweatdrop_ sesaat lalu mulai mengejar binatang peliharaan kesayangannya itu.

_'Apa pula ini anjing tak tahu terima kasih_,' pikir Hiruma. Masih sempat-sempatnya seta―eh manusia itu berpikir.

Ia terus mengikuti laju secepat _Eyeshield_ 21 dari sang anjing. Otomatis, anggota DDB terpana melihatnya. Ishimaru sudah menjajakan _pop corn_ dan berpromosi.

"Momen yang tak datang dua kali. Silahkan nikmati _pop corn_nya," ujar Ishimaru. Sayang, semua hanya mengambil _pop corn_nya dengan mata lurus ke arah Hiruma.

"Eh, _pop corn_ siapa ini?" tanggap Suzuna tiba-tiba. Tak disangka, tangannya tiba-tiba sudah tersuguhi pop corn.

"Ahaha... Tak apa."

Kembali ke Hiruma. Manusia setengah setan itu terus berlari hingga anggota DDB menyadari suatu keanehan.

"Sejak kapan Hiruma-_san_ memakai **bando**?" celetuk Monta yang melihat **bando** muncul secara ajaib di kepala Hiruma.

"Dan sejak kapan Cerberus bertelinga **kelinci**?" tanya Musashi yang mendapat tolehan semuanya. Anggota DDB kini tengah berpikir keras.

**1 detik:** Hening.

**10 detik:** Masih hening.

**1 menit: **Ada teriakan.

"APAAAA?"

.

.

.

Sontak seluruh anggota tim pingsan dengan mulut berbusa secara tidak elitnya melihat seorang setan -atau manusia- memakai **bando**, berwarna pink pula! _Author_ yang sedang mengetik pun langsung muntah seember saat membayangkannya.

Hiruma yang... tidak melihat kelakuan anggota tim DDB masih tetap berlari mengejar binatang peliharaan kesayangannya itu. Dia masih belum menyadari keadaan dirinya dan Cerberus sekarang, entah karena sang setan jenius ini mendadak terkena virus bego atau apa _author _sendiri juga bingung mendeskripsikannya. *dibakar _reader_ rame2*

Sudah cukup jauh mereka berlari. Melewati jalan-jalan yang semakin sepi. Mendaki gunung, lewati lembah. Sungai mengalir indah ke―salah! Kenapa mendadak ngelantur ke _ost. anime_ saat _author_ masih kecil dulu, seh? Yang jelas mereka berlari ke tempat yang Hiruma semakin tidak kenal.

Sena yang tiba-tiba menyadari keanehan kuadrat ini mengusap matanya. Menggosoknya berkali-kali, hingga irisnya memerah layaknya _Sebastian Michaelis_ dari **Kuroshitsuji**. Oke, itu _Xover_.

"Eh, Sena, Hiruma-_kun _ke mana, ya?" tanya Mamori menoleh pada Sena. Yang ditanya hanya geleng-geleng sambil cengo tipis ―emang ada?―.

"He? Iya ya. _You-nii_ kok menghilang?" tanya Suzuna pada Sena sambil menyikutnya. Dengan '_aduh_' kecil, Sena hanya menggelengkan kepala. Suzuna sungguh ingin melemparnya dengan _In-line Skate_ sekarang.

"Si bocah bodoh menghilang di balik pohon. Sebaiknya kita cepat menyusulnya. Sebelum ia parah dan membuat _'Cerberus panggang'_," ujar Musashi bijak. Oh, kakek, anda sungguh berperi ke-anjing-an (?).

* * *

.

―**Hiruma's side― **

Saat mulai memasuki area perhutanan, otak jenius bin licik Hiruma telah ―agak―kembali. Dia menyadari keanehan di hutan itu. Hutan itu sepi. Sunyi. Senyap. Bahkan suara desir halus dedaunan yang saling bergesekan karena dimainkan oleh angin sama sekali tak terdengar di telinga _elf_ kapten itu. Hiruma mendadak menengadah, menatap sosok binatang yang sedari tadi dikejarnya.

DEG!

Mata _emerald_ itu membulat sempurna melihat anjing kesayangannya berubah wujud dengan sangat nistanya. Telinga anjing bertubuh gempal itu kini memanjang, ekornya yang pendek kini menjadi bulat dan dia tidak berlari melainkan melompat!

"_Holy sh*t!"_ umpat Hiruma seenak jidat.

BRUK!

Hiruma tersungkur dengan posisi yang bikin cengo siapa saja.

"_WTF_?" Hiruma nyaris pingsan saat mendapati apa yang telah membuatnya jatuh. Ternyata Hiruma jatuh karena terserempet (?) sebuah gaun selutut yang kini tengah dipakainya!

"HA?" teriak Hiruma seperti _Ha-ha Bross_. Sungguh, kalau dilihat oleh _'bahan ancaman'_ miliknya, ia bisa-bisa terpaksa bunuh diri!

Suasana suram menyelimuti tempat asing ini. Hiruma butuh senjatanya. Mau _AK-47, bazooka_, apapun itu. Yang jelas, dia butuh. SEKARANG!

"Tch... Sekarang, aku di mana," ujarnya lirih. Otak jeniusnya berputar cepat. Ia tak peduli ide segila apa yang akan muncul. Yang jelas, ia harus secepatnya keluar dari tempat aneh berwarna-warni seperti lolipop ini!

Hiruma baru akan merogoh sakunya ketika menyadari ia MEMAKAI gaun.

"_KUSO!"_ teriaknya keras hingga menggema. Daerah ―ruangan tepatnya― tempat ia berada ini malah berubah warna menjadi hitam-putih layaknya papan catur. Dan yang lebih parah...

"KENAPA TEMPAT INI MENGECIL?" teriak Hiruma sambil menahan dinding-dinding yang merapat ke arahnya. Suasana semakin sesak dan mencekam. _Author _pun bingung, ini_ fict Humor _atau _fict Horror_.

Hingga jarak dinding yang merapat itu makin mendekati Hiruma, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Sementara itu, terdengar suara samar yang menggema.

_"Wonderland kedatangan tamu rupanya..."_

_**~suite~**_

* * *

**A/N:** **gabyucchiP**: Saya datang! Saya datang! Saya dat―dilempar Manda-nee. Saya dan Manda-nee membawa fict kolab! XD Dan hari ini saya jadi rekor _publish _dua fict!

**HirumaManda:** Inilah persembahan fic pertama dari kami.. XD Nista? Emang! kekeke *evil laugh* #dibakar

**gabyucchiP: **Tapi... Saya masih pundung karena fict terbaru NaruSaku saya di-FLAME padahal udah ada peringatan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Hiks... #melukSemetercinta

**HirumaManda:** Sudah~ tak usah dipikirkan. Terus berkarya ya~ *Mamori mode: ON* Tetep apdet! Tunjukkan pada flamer sialan itu kalau fic mu bagus, bikin dia kabur sakin malunya! Kekeke.. *Hiruma mode: ON*

**gabyucchiP: **IYA! Seme-ku ini memang yang terbaik~~ :* #tampar. Ya sudah! Daripada kita makin nge-gaje dan disoraki reader, ayo kita kabur! #nyeretManda-nee #diseretbalik. Jangan lupa **REVIEW **kawan XD! _**Master **_pamit!

**HirumaManda:** Review, plese.. :D _**Devil**_ ikut kabur~ #ngibrit

**ALL:** **REVIEW **_please?_


	2. Chapter 2: It's Begin!

.

"_Welcome to _**Wonderland.**"

.

* * *

_**Wonderland Series: Hiruma Youichi**_

_~A Collaboration Account _between: **gabyucchiP **_and _**HirumaManda**~

**Chap 2: **It's begin!

**Disclaimer:** **Eyeshield 21** from _Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_

**Warning:** OOC, typo, humor garing. Serangan jantung akut. AU yang jelas. Tidak plagiat. Bahasa santai sore di _Pizza H*t _#plak!

TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME!

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Wonderland Series: Hiruma Youichi: 2011: DevilxMaster**

* * *

"_Wonderland_ kedatangan tamu rupanya..."

Suara asing itu terus menggema memenuhi ruangan yang semakin menyempit tempat Hiruma berada sekarang.

"Siapa?" tanya Hiruma disela-sela nafasnya.

"Coba tebak siapa aku _MAX_!" jawab suara itu.

Hiruma terdiam. Kata-kata suara itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang -atau seekor?- monyet. Hening. Ruangan itu semakin mengecil manakala suara itu masih tidak mau menampakkan sosoknya.

"TUNJUKKAN SAJA SIAPA DIRIMU, _KUSO_!"

"Iya iya. Tak perlu membentakku seperti itu. Mukyaa!"

Dan dengan sebuah letupan pelan, muncul sosok di depan Hiruma. Sosok itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang sangat dikenal Hiruma. Minus telinga bulat di kepalanya dan sebuah ekor panjang melingkar yang menyembul dari pantatnya. Secara garis besar, dia adalah monyet yang memakai jubah penyihir. Oke, author sendiri bingung.

"Monyet sialan? Er, maksudku, Monta?" tanya Hiruma heran.

"MUKYAA! Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku Monta, _MAX_!"

Sementara Monta sibuk mengomel tak jelas, Hiruma semakin tersiksa karena ruangan itu terus mengecil seiring berjalannya waktu.

"MONYET SIALAN! CEPAT HENTIKAN TEMBOK SIALAN INI!"

Monta terdiam sejenak mencoba mencerna kata-kata Hiruma barusan.

.

**Lima detik.**

.

**Sepuluh detik.**

.

**Lima puluh detik.** (**A/N**: Saking lamanya author bisa ketiduran nih. Dasar lola! #disumpelpisang)

.

"CEPAT, _BAKA_!" teriak Hiruma frustasi.

Monta langsung menepuk tangannya, "Oh, kau bisa memakan kue sus di atas meja itu untuk merubahmu menjadi kecil."

Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Namum dia tetap mencari kue yang dimaksud monyet jadi-jadian di depannya.

_Set._

Pandangan Hiruma jatuh pada sebuah kue bulat diatas meja. Hiruma mengernyit memandangi kue yang terkenal manis itu.

'Haruskah?' batin Hiruma yang notabene anti makanan manis.

Tapi karena tembok itu makin menyiksanya, maka dengan berat hati Hiruma meraih kue sus itu. Aroma manis menyeruak merasuk indera penciuman sang kapten. Mendadak dia merasa mual. Akhirnya setelah ritual komat-kamit berdoa(?) yang cukup lebay, Hiruma akhirnya memakan kue sus itu dalam sekali telan sambil menutup hidung.

Hiruma sontak megap-megap layaknya ikan yang kehabisan air. Sesuatu terasa menggeliat di dalam perutnya. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Dan akhirnya, dengan kecepatan cahaya _Eyeshield 21_, tubuh Hiruma mengkerut.

Hiruma terdiam, masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi hingga tiba-tiba suara rauman terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya. Dia menengok ke segala arah untuk mencari sumber suara. Namun yang di dapatinya adalah sebuah pintu kecil. Dengan hati-hati, Hiruma berjalan kearah pintu itu dan membukanya.

Hiruma kembali mematung saat mendapati pemandangan di depan matanya. Sejauh mata memandang tampak pohon-pohon aneh menjulang tinggi. Rumput pun bukannya berwarna hijau melainkan pelangi dan permen-permen raksasa tumbuh dari dalam tanah. Untuk sepersekian detik kemudian, Hiruma Youichi sukses muntah dengan nistanya. (A/N. ga segitunya kalee~)

_Tuing. Tuing._

Hiruma sontak berbalik mendengar suara itu. Ternyata dugaannya benar, dia melihat anjing kesayangannya tengah berlompatan ria tak jauh darinya.

"CERBERUS!" panggil Hiruma sambil berteriak.

Cerberus berpaling. Kedua matanya menatap Hiruma cukup lama sebelum akhirnya malah berlompatan menjauh, membuat tiga perempatan muncul di wajah si setan Deimon.

"Kembali woy, _Baka_!"

Sambil mengomel, Hiruma terus mengejar Cerberus. Dia tak menyadari jalan yang ditempuhnya sekarang mulai memasuki hutan. Akhirnya kejadian yang sama terulang, Hiruma kehilangan jejak Cerberus.

"_Kuso_!" umpatnya pelan. Hiruma melihat sekeliling, tampak sejauh mata memandang hanya jamur-jamur segede bagong berwarna-warni.

"Wah wah wah, ada tamu rupanya~"

"Fugoo!"

Suara aneh membuat Hiruma makin kebingungan. Bukan hanya satu, tapi suara itu ada dua. Tertawa riang.

"Siapa?" tanya Hiruma frustasi.

"Siapa kami? Hmm, sini biar kutunjukkan."

Berakhirnya suara tanpa raga itu bersamaan dengan dentuman keras yang menggetarkan bumi tempat Hiruma berpijak. Hiruma oleng, tapi tetap berdiri.

Tiba-tiba dua sosok jatuh tepat di depan Hiruma, membuat goncangan yang lebih dahsyat. Tampak dua orang dengan tubuh yang sama-sama bulat. Lingkaran kecil dan lingkaran besar. Salah satunya mempunyai kepala berbentuk kastangel dan yang lain mempunyai hidung bak tomat segar. Hiruma mengernyit, dia mengenal baik dua sosok 'kembar' itu.

"Gendut sialan dan Gendut_ Jr._ sialan? Tch, maksudku Kurita dan Komusubi cepat keluarkan aku dari tempat laknat ini," suruh Hiruma. Sementara kedua orang mirip Kurita dan Komusubi hanya berpandangan heran satu sama lain.

"Hei, bung. Bagaimana kau tau nama kami? Kau orang baru, 'kan?" tanya Si Gendut Besar _a.k.a_ Kurita.

"Berhenti berpura-pura bodoh seperti monyet sialan! Aku kenal kau sejak SMP, gendut!" Hiruma sudah mulai mencak-mencak.

"Hahaha. Orang ini menarik. Ayo, Komusubi, kita ajak dia bermain."

"Fugooo!"

Seakan menulikan diri dari amukan Hiruma, Kurita dan Komusubi malah saling bergandengan tangan. Lalu dengan satu hentakan keras, tubuh mereka berdua memantul tinggi. Hiruma merasakan perasaannya mulai tidak mengenakkan.

_Tuing. Tuing._

Hiruma yang mengenali suara itu langsung melupakan niatnya untuk melarikan diri karena melihat Cerberus tengah melompat-lompat di antara jamur-jamur itu.

"Cerberus berhenti! Bantu aku, anjing sialan!"

Hiruma mengejarnya lagi, namun lagi-lagi dia kehilangan jejak anjing kesayangannya.

_Bum!_

Sebuah gempa kecil menyusul saat tubuh Komusubi jatuh menghujam bumi. Apa yang ditakutkan Hiruma kini benar-benar terjadi.

"Psst, psst."

Terdengar suara berbisik. Hiruma menoleh, dari balik sebuah jamur raksasa, dilihatnya Cerberus mengintip. Anjing yang kini berdiri tegap layaknya manusia itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menekuk jari lain kecuali jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Membentuk huruf 'V' alias _victory_ atau _peace_. Hiruma makin _sweatdrop_, apalagi saat ditambah efek _'tring tring'_ di belakang Cerberus yang tersenyum.

"Funnurabaaa!"

Hiruma mengenali suara ini. Suara si gendut kalo dia hendak menyerang. Wajah Hiruma makin horror membayangkan tubuhnya yang gendut jika menghantam tanah. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, di luar dugaan Cerberus tiba-tiba mengeluarkan _AK-47_ dari balik punggungnya dan melemparkannya pada Hiruma lalu melesat pergi lagi.

_Set._

Mata Hiruma melebar sambil berbinar bagai anak kecil yang diberi permen saat menangkap _AK-47_ itu. Secepat kilat, dia mengarahkan senjatanya pada Kurita yang sudah hampir menyentuh tanah.

"YAAA-HAAAAA!"

Hiruma mengamuk. Seluruh peluru pada senjata itu mungkin akan dihabiskannya dalam sepersekian detik. Namun, sepertinya berhasil. Kurita kembali melayang tinggi saat ditembaki dengan brutal oleh Hiruma.

"Kekeke," tawa setan Hiruma muncul.

"Diam dasar kau bodoh!"

He? Hiruma cengo mendengar suara yang memakinya. Dia menengok ke segala arah mencari suara tersebut.

"Aku disini, bodoh. Apa kau buta?"

Suara itu sangat dekat dari Hiruma, sepertinya dari bawah. Hiruma menunduk dan raut mukanya berubah dengan sangat aneh. Dia mendapati _AK-47_ yang tengah dipegangnya mempunyai dua bola mata dan bibir juga bisa bicara. _AK-47_nya hidup!

"Apa katamu tadi, _AK-47_ sialan?" Hiruma geram.

"Kau yang sialan. Berhenti berteriak keras-keras. Kupingku sakit, bodoh!"

Baru kali ini ada yang berani memaki Hiruma. Dan itu adalah sebuah senjata! Tak terima. Hiruma dan _AK-47_ hidup itu malah saling membalas dengan kata-kata kasar.

"FUNNURABAAA!"

Terlambat menghindar. Karena asyik berdebat dengan _His beloved AK-47_, Hiruma melupakan duo gendut yang masih 'bermain' dengannya.

_Bum!_

Kurita sukses jatuh menimpa Hiruma. Sang kapten hanya megap-megap di bawah. Sesak. Belum lagi Kurita menghindar, datang lagi meriam manusia Komusubi Daikichi menimpa dirinya dan Kurita yang masih berada di atasnya.

"MENYINGKIR DARIKU, GENDUT-GENDUT SIALAN!"

Dengan usaha yang cukup keras dan lama dari Kurita dan Komusubi, akhirnya Hiruma berhasil bebas dari tindihan _Kuri Hammer_ dan _Komusubi Hammer_.

"DASAR GENDUT SIALAN DAN GENDUT JUNIOR SIALAN BODOH, KELUAR KALIAN DARI _DEIMON DEVIL BATS_!" Hiruma mencak-mencak sambil menarik rambutnya frustasi.

* * *

_~**In the Real World**~_

"Hiee~"

Nggak ada angin, nggak ada hujan, Kurita dan Komusubi merinding disko. Mereka berdua langsung ketakutan sambil berpelukan satu sama lain kayak Teletubbies.

"Ko-komusubi, k-kamu me-me-me-rasakan sesuatu, nggak?" tanya Kurita pada Komusubi dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, ampe rambut kastangelnya tergolek lunglai.

"Fu-fufu-fugo~"

* * *

_**~Back to the Wonderland~**_

Kurita dan Komusubi di hadapan Hiruma sekarang hanya cengo dengan tampang blo'on.

"Kamu bicara apa, sih?" tanya Kurita pada Hiruma sambil berpandangan dengan Komusubi, penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan Komusubi hanya menaikkan bahunya sejenak.

Karena menganggap mereka berdua berpura-pura, Hiruma kembali mengarahkan senjatanya pada kedua orang itu.

_Tratatatatata!_

Hebat! Ternyata semua peluru Hiruma mental saat bersentuhan dengan tubuh Kurita maupun Komusubi!

Saat kemarahan Hiruma makin menjadi-jadi, Kurita angkat bicara. "Ini _Wonderland_, bung!"

"Peduli setan dengan_ Wonderland_ sialan, dasar kalian berdua orang sinting!"

"Ta-tapi di _Wonderland_ semuanya gila! Hahaha!"

Hiruma menepuk dahinya pelan saat Kurita dan Komusubi malah asik berlompatan memutar sambil berlari-lari. Tiba-tiba, Hiruma mendapatkan ide. Otak jeniusnya kembali bekerja. _Yeah_!

"Woy, Gendut sialan dan Gendut _Jr._ sialan! Ayo kita bermain." Kurita dan Komusubi seketika berbinar mendengar kata 'bermain'. Membuat seringai Hiruma makin lebar.

"Begini peraturannya. Kita akan bermain suit. Kalau aku menang, kalian harus menunjukkan jalan keluar dari hutan jamur ini. Namun jika aku kalah, err―kita akan bermain permainan lain lagi. Bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma dengan _kitty eyes no jutsu_, membuat author langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"SETUJU! FUGOO~"

Kini, Hiruma dan Kurita berhadapan. Masing-masing memasang wajah menantang. Hening. Komusubi di belakang sana tengah berdoa sambil menyilangkan jarinya untuk keberuntungan. Mendadak Hiruma menyeringai tanpa diketahui oleh mereka. Fufufu, si setan Deimon punya rencana sepertinya.

"KERTAS! YA-HAA!"

Hiruma berteriak saat mereka hendak melakukan suit, membuat Kurita tersentak kaget dan latah.

"Funnuraba, KERTAS!"

_Krik. Krik._

Apa yang terjadi, kenapa jadi hening? Mari kita liat pertandingan Hiruma vs Kurita. Ternyata, eh ternyata, karena kaget diteriaki kertas oleh Hiruma, Kurita yang hendak mengeluarkan batu berubah jadi kertas! Dan bagaimana dengan Hiruma? Sodara-sodara ternyata setan kesayangan kita mengeluarkan gunting! Benar-benar licik. Ckckck.

"Yaa-Haaa!"

Hiruma langsung menari ala _Dora the Explorer_ karena menang. Sementara Kurita dan Komusubi tengah berduka karena kekalahan itu membuat mereka tak bisa lagi bermain dengan Hiruma.

"Kekeke. Sesuai perjanjian, kalian harus menunjukkan jalan keluar padaku," Hiruma terkekeh girang.

"Ba-baiklah, untuk keluar dari hutan ini kau tinggal mengikuti jamur yang berwarna merah dengan totol hitam. Ingat, yang totol hitam," Kurita menegaskan.

Hiruma menganguk _mafhum_ lalu tanpa pamitan dia langsung menghambur pergi. Meninggalkan duo gendut yang masih saja menangis sambil berpelukan.

_Tuing. Tuing._

Hiruma kembali berjumpa dengan Cerberus. Sontak Hiruma langsung marah-marah gaje pada Cerberus karena dia yang menyebabkannya masuk ke negeri aneh bin ajaib ini.

* * *

_**~In the Real World~**_

Suasana hari itu begitu damai. Saat ini, semua murid tengah beristirahat siang. Dan anggota tim DDB tengah berkumpul di ruang klub untuk membahas kapten mereka yang hilang sejak tadi pagi dan masih belum kembali.

"Hah~ Ada yang punya usul dimana kira-kira Hiruma-kun berada sekarang?" tanya sang manajer cantik, Mamori Anezaki.

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu mendadak menghembuskan napas panjang secara bersamaan. Kebingungan akan keberadaan kapten mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba...

_RATATATATA!_

_"DENGARKAN AKU SAAT AKU BICARA, ANJING SIALAN! BERHENTI. DAN CEPAT KELUARKAN AKU DARI TEMPAT LAKNAT INI!"_

Gubrak!

Mendadak saja suara tembakan dan teriakan khas sang _Commander from Hell_ membahana di seluruh ruangan klub itu. Membuat semua orang yang berada di sana terkena serangan jantung dadakan. Ada suara tanpa rupa. Wajah semua orang langsung memutih.

"Er, Hi-hi-hi-ruma-san bel-um jadi s-se-tan be-ne-neran 'kan?" ternyata sang_ Eyeshield 21 aka_. Sena yang bertanya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat bagai diguncang gempa 100 skala _richter_! Oke, itu_ lebay_.

* * *

_**~Back to the Wonderland~**_

Hiruma masih ngamuk sambil menembaki dan memaki Cerberus. Sementar Cerberus malah cekikikan sambil terus melompak menghindar. Dan...

_Plop._

Cerberus kembali menghilang untuk kesekian kalinya. Hiruma hanya bisa mendecih pelan. Dia melihat sekeliling. Ada sebuah danau cukup lebar di hadapannya.

"Ternyata benar, Wonderland kedatangan tamu."

Sebuah suara serak terdengar oleh Hiruma. Dia hapal betul suara pria itu. Sontak Hiruma berbalik, seringainya makin lebar mendapati tebakannya benar.

**_"Menikmati sake, pemabuk sialan?"_**

**-TBC-**

* * *

Fiuuh~ #ngelapkeringet

Yaa~ Inilah _Souvenir Fic_ buat kalian yang telah datang ke pernikahanku dan Yucchi hari ini! XD #hepi

Dikarenakan ada sesuatu hal, di chappie ini seluruhnya yang buat diriku, tapi dengan plot dari _my lovely_ Yucchi pastinya.. Hehehe #dor

Maaf ya buat humor yang garing banget, _humor sense_ aku parah banget soalnya X(

Nah, adakah yang bersedia mereview dan -kalo bisa concrit- untuk ucapan selamat pada kami? :D *_kitty eyes no jutsu_*

**Devil** pamit~ XD

Dapet salam dari **Master** juga~ XD

_Thanks to: _**HirumaManda • levina-rukaruka • nasaka • Hikari Kou Minami • undine-yaha • Mitama134666 • ToscaTurqoise • RunaKyu • Iin cka you-nii • Kaitou 13 • Miko Minamoto**

P.S dari **Master**: Beberapa _typo_ dari suamiku telah kuperbaiki. Semoga lebih baik! Makasih, suamiku tercinta, atas jasa ngetiknya! XD Ah, daftar _reviewer _dan ucapan terima kasihnya belum ada, loh, suamiku! Sudah kutambah. Maaf kepo =w=v.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble and Trouble!

_Berawal dari mengejar Cerberus, Hiruma terdampar di _**Wonderland**_. Terperangkap di kotak sempit hitam-putih, bertemu dengan _**Chesire Cat **_(Monta)__**, **__ditantang _**Dua Bersaudara Gendut** (_Kurita_―_Komusubi)_, _hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan orang-orang lain yang lebih gila ..._

―_seperti_ **Mad Hatter **... _dan_?

* * *

_._

"_Welcome to _**Wonderland.**"

.

* * *

_**Wonderland Series: Hiruma Youichi**_

_~A Collaboration Account _between: **gabyucchiP **_and _**HirumaManda**~

**Chap 3: **Trouble and Trouble!

**Disclaimer:** **Eyeshield 21** from _Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_

**Warning:** OOC, typo, humor garing. Serangan jantung akut. Some _Italic sentences _belong to **Hiruma**. **AU** in _Wonderland; _**AR **in _Real World_. Tidak plagiat.

TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME!

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Wonderland Series: Hiruma Youichi: 2011: DevilxMaster**

* * *

"Keh, menikmati sake, Pemabuk Sialan?" Hiruma menyeringai mendapati orang lain yang ia kenal―yang ia kenal di dunia nyata tepatnya―di _Wonderland_. Ia mendekati orang yang ia panggil Pemabuk Sialan―Pelatih Doburoku―menuju meja panjang dekat danau.

"Wah, ada tamu rupanya. Apakah angin laut dari selatan _Wondeland _menyeretmu ke sini?" tanya Doburoku dengan tak acuh sembari terus meneguk sakenya. Jangan tanya mengapa bukan teh yang diminum; ini _Wonderland_, Bung!

"Bukan. Si Anjing Tak Tahu Terima Kasih yang menyeretku ke sini," Hiruma menjawab dengan nada datar. Ia menarik kursi di kanan Doburoku―yang membuat posisi mereka terlihat membentuk sudut siku-siku―dengan seenaknya. Kau tentu tahu tabiat Hiruma, yang dengan santainya menaikkan kaki ke atas meja.

Doburoku―setidaknya, itulah nama yang diketahui Hiruma―menuang sakenya, "Maksudmu ... _White Rabbit?_" tanyanya sembari nyengir ke arah Hiruma.

"Keh, sejak kapan anjingku jadi 'kelinciku'?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada sarkastik ke arah Doburoku.

_Brush!_

Doburoku menyemprotkan sake yang ia tenggak tadi, tepat ketika Hiruma selesai berbicara. Ia kemudian memulai tertawa dan terlibat dalam tawa itu, dengan posisi tangan terus memukul meja.

Hiruma sempat berjengit―namun langsung ia tutupi―karena tawa mendadak orang tua di depannya. Memangnya, apa yang lucu?

"Apa yang lucu, heh?" tanya Hiruma dengan kening berkerut dalam. _Sungguh orang tidak waras!_

"Semuanya! Semua yang kau katakan itu lucu! 'Anjingmu berubah menjadi kelincimu', kau bilang?" tanya Doburoku retoris. Hiruma yang mulai merasa otak pelatih tua di hadapannya sudah rusak, hanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Itu jelas lucu! _White Rabbit_ itu bukan anjing maupun kelinci! _White Rabbit_ ... adalah perpaduan anjing dan kelinci! Yeah, mutan binatang!" seru Doburoku. Hiruma _sweatdrop _mendadak ...

Tepat ketika Hiruma _sweatdrop_, Doburoku turun dari kursinya, lalu memainkan topi yang ia pakai. Ia melakukan _juggling_ topi―yang entah sejak kapan, malah jadi tiga―sembari menari-nari.

_This is crazy!_

Hiruma tidak tahan lagi, ketika tarian Doburoku sudah berjalan dua putaran―oh ya, Doburoku mengelilingi meja makan panjang miliknya dua kali. Saat itu juga, Hiruma menggebrak meja.

_Brak!_

Doburoku berhenti dan menoleh.

"Apa, Nak?"

"Kau ... KAU SUDAH GILA! Bagaimana Deimon bisa punya pelatih macam kau, HAH?" bentak Hiruma pada Doburoku yang tepat di hadapannya―sisi meja yang lain.

Hening.

Hening lagi.

Hening berlanjut.

Hening―

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

―_Gubrak!_

Seketika itu juga, Hiruma terjengkang dari tempat duduknya. Ups!

Wajah Hiruma dipastikan sudah tidak berekspresi―oh, maksudnya sudah terlalu banyak ekspresi bercampur di situ. Entah itu kaget, bingung, stres, sampai wajah habis terkena serangan jantung pun berada di situ! Yeah―ups ...

"Ini _Wonderland_, Nak! Siapapun dari _Wonderland_ ... pasti―"

"―SUDAH GILA! Yey!"

Ucapan Doburoku yang terpotong itu lalu dilanjutkan oleh gelas-gelas sake milik Doburoku. Tunggu! Ada yang barusan bilang "gelas-gelas sake"?

Oh, iya! Doburoku lupa mengatakan, bahwa gelas-gelas sake miliknya hidup! Ah, silahkan bayangkan sendiri; bagaimana gelas-gelas itu menari-nari sembari berteriak _"Wonderland is crazy!"_ mengitari Hiruma. Tak perlu lagi kujelaskan; bagaimana gelas-gelas itu menari-nari di angkasa memutari Hiruma.

Karena _Wonderland is crazy!_ Jangan harap ada satu sudut pun di _Wonderland _tanpa moto itu!

_Plok!_

Dengan suksesnya, Hiruma menepuk keningnya yang telah berkerut terlebih dahulu. Menggeleng-geleng dengan gumaman, "Sekembalinya diriku ke dunia nyata, akan aku aktifkan lagi hutang-hutang Pemabuk Sialan itu!" berulang kali.

Sebenarnya ... Hiruma ingin menembaki Doburoku dan gelas-gelasnya―dari yang bermotif polkadot hingga gelas khusus acara formal―sampai pecah berkeping-keping. Faktanya, ia memiliki AK-47, bukan? Oh, lupakan fakta lain bahwa senapan itu punya mulut.

Namun sekarang ... Hiruma sudah kehilangan niat―TOTAL!―untuk sekadar meraih senapan yang ia sampirkan di punggung itu.

Jadi ... biarkanlah seorang Hiruma Youichi merasakan santai―walau itu berarti menguji kewarasannya―untuk kali ini. _Tidak ada salahnya, melihat Pemabuk Sialan itu OOC, bukan?_

Oh, Hiruma―kaulah yang sudah _OUT OF CHARACTER_!

Sementara itu, gelas-gelas sake milik Doburoku masih menari bersama pemiliknya, hingga―

"_Wonderland is crazy! Wonderland is crazy! Won_―KYAAA!"

―gelas-gelas itu menghentikan nyanyian dan tarian mereka. Gelas-gelas itu kembali ke pemiliknya dari segala arah. Doburoku yang melihat keanehan pada gelas-gelasnya, langsung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh!

"Ya ampun ..."

Doburoku tersentak karena aura yang melanda meja makannya. Dengan cepat, ia melesat ke arah Hiruma dengan segelas sake di tangannya.

"Minum! Cepat minum ini, Nak!" paksa Doburoku yang menyodorkan gelas sake miliknya di depan Hiruma. Hiruma melotot ketika Doburoku menyodorkan gelas sake―yang dia benci―tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu!" hardik Hiruma yang mau menepis tangan Doburoku―yang masih bersikukuh berdiri di meja, tepat di hadapan Hiruma.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Cepat―"

"Kau tahu aku benci sake, bukan, Pemabuk Sialan!" bentak Hiruma lagi. Ya ampun, dia itu benci bau sake, apalagi harus meminumnya!

"Aku tidak peduli akan itu! Yang jelas, kau harus cepat meminumnya―sebelum dia datang!" Doburoku semakin panik dengan aura pekat yang memangkas jarak. Melihat Hiruma tertarik dengan siapa yang ia maksud, ia mendapat ide.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Hiruma yang tidak tahu bagaimana, jadi ikut terkena euforia panik Doburoku.

"Dia ... Dia ... Dia―_Dia_ datang!" teriak Doburoku sembari menunjuk ke arah ujung dari meja makan panjang mereka.

Sontak Hiruma menoleh dan mencari sosok yang datang itu, sementara Doburoku―

"Mana _Di_―epph!"

Sepersekian detik kala Hiruma menoleh, dimanfaatkan Doburoku untuk meminumkan sakenya ke Hiruma. Sake yang sudah masuk ke pangkal tenggorokan―dan tidak mungkin ia muntahkan lagi―terpaksa ia telan. Lihat, wajahnya sudah sangat menderita kini!

Setelah sesi "minum paksa" itu, Hiruma langsung mendelik pada Doburoku dan―

"KAU INI KENAP―"

_Siiing!_

Cahaya keluar dari semua sisi tubuh Hiruma. _Emerald_ milik _quarterback_ itu membelalak dengan apa yang menimpanya. Sekejap setelah cahaya itu berhenti berpendar, ia merasakan tubuhnya menyusut hingga berkali lipat lebih kecil dari Doburoku.

"HEI, PEMABUK SIALAN! APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN!" Bahkan, teriakan Hiruma―yang sudah mengecil―hanya terdengar seperti bisikan bagi Doburoku.

Doburoku memilih mengabaikan umpatan Hiruma―yang terdengar sebagai angin lalu karena volume yang begitu rendah di telinganya. Ia meraih tubuh Hiruma dan dengan secepat kilat, segera memasukkannya ke topi miliknya.

Dengan kecepatan yang sama pula, ia segera duduk di kepala meja makan panjangnya. Doburoku menjentikkan jarinya―sebagai kode―dan dituruti perkakasnya, yang segera rapi di tempat. Dengan santai, ia menuang sake dari botolnya ke gelas, layaknya tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Hiruma yang berada dalam topi, terpaksa berdiam diri. Ia lebih kecil dan tak bertenaga kini, betul? Namun, bukan Hiruma namanya, kalau menyerah begitu saja. Hiruma meraih senapan AK-47 miliknya. Tepat di saat ia mau menembaki topi dan kepala Doburoku―

"Jangan coba-coba tembaki kepala dan topiku, Nak! Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih buruk padamu ... seperti menginjakmu," ancam Doburoku. Hiruma yang jelas-jelas mendengar itu, terpaksa diam sambil mendengus kesal.

"..."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Tenanglah dan saksikan apa yang akan terjadi," Kali ini, Doburoku berbisik. Otomatis, Hiruma bingung arti suara Doburoku yang menurun volumenya. Saat ia akan bertanya, terdengarlah bunyi-bunyian―terompet rasanya.

Hiruma teringat pada kata-kata Doburoku; "_... dan saksikan apa yang akan terjadi._"

"_Saksikan"_? Berarti, Hiruma seharusnya bisa melihat dari dalam topi―yang untunglah, masih menyediakan pasokan oksigen baginya. Ia mencari-cari celah dari dalam topi Doburoku.

_Bingo!_ Ia menemukannya. Celah sempit namun cukup untuk ia―yang kini berukuran mini―untuk melihatnya.

_Tch, topi ini sudah usang rupanya_―_sama seperti pemiliknya_.

* * *

"_Red Queen_ datang!"

Terdengar teriakan dari seseorang―seolah menandakan kunjungan orang penting. Teriakan itu diikuti oleh sangkakala lagi dan derapan kaki puluhan orang. Hiruma terbelalak melihat barisan berseragam merah yang tengah bergerak menuju meja makan Doburoku.

Demi kegilaan _Wonderland_ ...

ITU 'KAN, PASUKAN PEMAIN _AMERICAN FOOTBALL!_

Saat ini juga, Hiruma tengah mengira-ngira, siapa lagi dari anggota timnya yang menjadi _Red Queen_?

_Red Queen _... dari dongeng yang Hiruma baca dulu―ya, masa lalu sebelum ibunya meregang nyawa dan tidak ingin ia ungkit―_Red Queen_ adalah ratu jahat yang menguasai _Wonderland_. Jangan kira, Hiruma tidak pernah membaca dongeng itu. Ia tahu, posisinya kini bisa diandaikan sebagai _Alice_.

Lalu, kenapa ia bisa tidak tahu bahwa orang yang dimaksud Doburoku akan datang itu, adalah _Red Queen_?

Salahkan prinsipnya yang tidak bisa memercayai dongeng macam itu, bahwa akan benar-benar terjadi di _Wonderland_ ini. _Ah, sudahlah! Tidak perlu meratapi nangis sekarang!_

Ya, ini bukan waktunya meratap. Sekarang, ia harus mengira-ngira siapa lagi anggota timnya yang menjadi _Red Queen_. _Queen_ ... pastilah salah satu dari dua gadis sialan di timnya. Lalu, siapa yang paling mendekati _Red Queen_?

Dari sifat-sifat _Cheer_ Sialan yang suka seenaknya sendiri, banyak memerintah, tidak takut pada kapten setannya ... dapat dengan mudah Hiruma menyimpulkan bahwa _Red Queen_ adalah dia. Ada 99,99% kemungkinan bahwa _Cheer _Sialan adalah _Red Queen_.

Tapi, tunggu! Ini adalah _Wonderland_! Semua mungkin terjadi, bahkan hal yang paling membuat dirimu bisa jungkir balik sekalipun. Mempertimbangkan 0,01% kemungkinan itu ...

_O_―_Oh my ..._

* * *

"Yang Mulia Selir Hee Bi―"*****

_DEATHglare_―

"Yang Mulia _Red Queen_ datang!"

―_become smile?_

Yap! Yap! YAP!

Hiruma ... _jawdrop?_

Itu bukan _Cheer _Sialan. BERBEDA 180°! Ini dia! Kekhawatiran terbesar Hiruma Youichi untuk pertama kalinya sejak menginjakkan kaki di _Wonderland_ ...

MANAJERNYALAH SANG _RED QUEEN! _Oke, itu terlalu lebay.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, _Red Queen_," ujar Doburoku sembari menyesap lagi sakenya. Abaikan gaya orang seperti minum teh―namun aslinya minum sake itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Pelatih," balas _Red Queen_―Mamori―dengan senyum manis. Ia menatap anggun ke arah Doburoku, sebelum diberi kode telah dipersilahkan duduk.

'_Pelatih?'_ batin Hiruma. _Apa mungkin, Manajer Sialan itu juga terdampar bersamaku?_

"Masih ingat pernah menjadi muridku, Ratu ...," kelakar Doburoku yang tengah tertawa kecil, sembari menuang sake ke gelas yang ia sediakan untuk Mamori. Mamori sendiri hanya tersenyum lagi menanggapinya.

"Tentu saja. Dari mana kemampuan main kartuku sekarang, kalau bukan dari dirimu, Pelatih―atau harus kusebut ... _Mad Hatter?"_ Mamori tersenyum―bukan, bukan senyum manis seperti sebelumnya, melainkan senyum ... intimidasi?

'_Tidak. Jelas itu bukan Manajer Sialan dari dunia nyata,'_ batin Hiruma lagi. Jelas-jelas, Doburoku itu payah dalam judi―ia pasti kalah melulu, apalagi sampai bisa mengajari orang lain? Apalagi Mamori; manajer cantik itu paling benci terlibat judi atau hal buruk lainnya.

_Wonderland_ memang sanggup menjungkir balikkan kenyataan di dunia nyata―dunia Hiruma.

"Kenapa, Ratu? Malu, punya mantan guru yang sering dipanggil _'Mr. Hatter'_?" Doburoku menyeringai kecil pada Mamori. Tampaknya, salah satu dari pengawal Mamori maju karena mengira Doburoku mengancam. Pengawal dengan rambut pirang, luka berbentuk huruf X di pipi―tunggu! Di―dia ...

"Tahan, Juumonji. _Beliau_ bukan ancaman. Lebih baik, urusi temanmu yang maniak drama Korea―setelah kutarik komiknya―agar tidak salah sebut lagi," perintah Mamori dengan penekanan pada "beliau".

"I―iya Ratu ..."

'_Sampai Berandal Sialan itu masuk barisan pemain _American Football _milik Manajer Sialan?'_ batin Hiruma―lagi. Rasanya, keluar dari _Wonderland_, dia akan menembaki seluruh penghuni _Deimon Devil Bats!_

* * *

**Ini Dunia Nyata, loh!**

**.**

"_Keh, keluar dari sini ... akan kutembaki seluruh penghuni _clubhouseDevil Bats!"

Sontak, seluruh anggota _Deimon Devil Bats_ yang tengah rapat strategi―tanpa kapten mereka―_sweatdrop_.

_Suara itu lagi!_ Kau pun tahu, itu pikiran seluruh penghuni _clubhouse_ kini.

Eh, tunggu! Apa kata _suara_ itu tadi? _Akan menembaki seluruh penghuni _clubhouse? Itu berarti ...

"TEMAN-TEMAN, SEGERA KELUAR!"

Dan, seluruh penghuni _clubhouse_ lari tunggang-langgang keluar. Dahsyat! Brr ...

**.**

**Ayo, kembali ke **_**Wonderland**_**!**

* * *

"Sepertinya, menjadi Ratu memudahkanmu memerintah semua orang ...," ucap Doburoku sembari menikmati sakenya. Mamori yang tengah duduk di kursi sebelah Doburoku mengangkat dagunya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Tentu saja. Menyenangkan sekali, menggunakan kekuasaan ini," ucap Mamori dengan senyum manis lagi, "aku tidak perlu disuruh-suruh seperti _dahulu_."

_Disuruh-suruh? Maksudnya aku, keh?_

"Kau benar-benar berubah, sejak terakhir kali aku mengajarimu main kartu," ucap Doburoku datar. Ia menuangkan sake kembali pada gelas kosong Mamori kini.

"Setidaknya, kebiasaan makan kue milikku belum berubah," tawa Mamori. Doburoku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

'_Tidak di sini maupun di sana. Dasar Monster Sus!'_ batin Hiruma mengejek. Benar-benar pendengar yang banyak komentar―walau tidak dikeluarkan dari mulut.

"Oh ya, sudah menemukan _Penyusup_ itu? Kebetulan, teritorimu masuk daerah paling ujung dari areal kekuasaanku; maka dari itu aku datang memantau." Mamori tersenyum manis lagi, sembari meletakkan dagu pada kedua tangan yang menjadi tumpuan.

"Kebetulan juga―_belum_. Kembali lain kali, mungkin?" Doburoku tampak menyeringai tipis ke arah Mamori. Kali ini, gantian Toganou yang maju, karena menganggap Doburoku menghina Mamori.

"Tahan, Toganou. _Mr. Hatter_ tampaknya belum menemukan yang ku_cari_. Kita bisa kembali lain waktu, seperti katanya," ujar Mamori. Dengan isyarat tangan, ia memerintahkan pasukannya mundur. Ia sendiri berdiri dari kursi tempat ia duduk sebelumnya.

Mamori berjalan singkat ke arah Doburoku dengan bisikan ...

"_Aku kembali lagi, _Penyusup_ harus sudah ada di tempat_."

Setelah itu, Mamori beserta pasukan _amefuto_-nya meninggalkan tempat dengan derap langkah yang keras.

Merasa kini sudah aman, Hiruma berteriak, "PEMABUK SIALAN, BUKA TOPIMU!"

Doburoku tentu mendengar itu―meski hanya seperti bisikan―walaupun usianya tak lagi muda. Ia kemudian membuka topinya dan mengeluarkan Hiruma.

"Nah, sekarang kau tahu; mengapa aku mengecilkan dirimu," ujar Doburoku pada tampang jutek Hiruma kini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa tidak membesarkan saja tubuhku? Apakah mengecilkan adalah hal paling waras yang bisa kau lakukan, keh?" tanya Hiruma sarkastik. Rupanya, kapten tim _amefuto_ _Deimon_ itu masih belum menerima ukuran tubuhnya kini.

"Waras? Waras katamu? Sudah lupa, ya, Nak? _Wonderland is crazy!_ Maka dari itu, mengecilkan adalah hal paling gila untukmu! Kalau aku waras, akan kubuat tubuhmu bertambah besar!" tawa Doburoku menggelegar. Hiruma kembali _sweatdrop_, mendapati gelas-gelas Doburoku yang tadi masih _anteng_ kembali _menggila_.

"ARGH! Lupakan!" Kelihatannya, kali ini Hiruma sungguh frustasi, "tunjukkan saja jalan untukku pulang!"

"Jalan ... p-u-l-a-n-g?" eja Doburoku satu per satu. Mendengar cara Doburoku berbicara, Hiruma mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Ada apa denganmu cara bicaramu, Pemabuk Sialan? Mulai lupa cara mengeja, eh?" tanya Hiruma sembari menyembunyikan kegelisahannya kini. Jangan-jangan, malah Doburoku yang _gila_ itu tidak akan memulangkannya.

"Oh, aku masih bisa mengeja; tenang saja, Nak. Hanya saja, rasanya _Wonderland_ tidak akan memulangkanmu sekara―"

"_WHAAAT?"_ Okeh, Hiruma mulai _OOC _lagi.

"Iya. Memangnya kau keberatan? _Wonderland_ 'kan, menyenangkan." Doburoku tertawa kecil sembari menyesap sakenya lagi. Entah _sweatdrop_ atau _jawdrop_ yang tengah Hiruma lakukan.

"MENYENANGKAN AP―"

"Tahan, Nak! Nanti kau bisa kembali―kalau itu maumu. Tapi, kau harus menyelesaikan satu '_Amanat_ _Wonderland'_ dahulu!" seru Doburoku yang memotong perkataan Hiruma. Hiruma mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Bukan dari aku, kau akan tahu. Singkatnya―"

"Ini _Top Secret_, _MAX!_"

Dari udara kosong, tiba-tiba muncul _Chesire Monk_―_Chesire Cat_ yang kita kenal sebagai Monta di episode sebelumnya. Hei, jangan bilang kalian melupakan dia! Monta bukan Ishimaru yang patut dilupakan!

_Tak apa ... tak apa ..._

Heh? Ada yang ngomong? Sudah, ah! Ayo kembali ke cerita!

"Oh, _Chesire_! Lama tak jumpa," sapa Doburoku yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekati Monta dan memeluknya. Bi―bisakah kau bayangkan? Seorang pria paruh baya tengah memeluk monyet yang mengaku bernama _Chesire Cat_ ...

Yang jelas ... INI BUKAN FIKSI _FAMILY, MAX!_ Maka, bagi anda yang membaca dan sedang _sweatdrop_ akan adegan di luar skenario itu, silahkan berbahagia. Anda tengah _sweatdrop_ bersamaan dengan Hiruma Youichi! _Yeah_! Ayo, _toss_ bersama _author(s)!_

Oke, _OOT._ _Back to the story_.

"Heh, Monyet Sialan, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"MUKYA? Siapa yang Monyet Sialan? Namaku _Chesire Monk_―_Cat_, _MAX!"_ bantah Monta sembari menyodorkan jempol dengan tidak elit ke hadapan Hiruma. Hiruma hanya memutar bola mata dan mengabaikan Monta.

"Keh, Pemabuk Sialan, bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat menyelesaikan _'Amanat Wonderland'_ ini?" tanya Hiruma malas.

"Aku khawatir, ini tidak mudah ... anak muda," ujar Doburoku. Hiruma mengernyit akan perubahan raut wajah Doburoku menjadi serius.

"Sesulit ap―"

"Nah, sekarang _Chesire _dan _White Rabbit_ akan memandu jalanmu! Ayo, pergilah cepat agar kau bisa segera pulang," ucap Doburoku dengan wajah riang. Gelas-gelas sakenya mulai menari dengan berkata "_cepat, cepat!"_ mengitari Hiruma yang mendengus kesal.

"Ayo, Monyet Si―TUNGGU!" Doburoku bingung akan Hiruma yang tersentak.

"KEMBALIIN UKURAN TUBUH GUE!" bentak Hiruma ke Doburoku.

Wajah datar.

Masih datar.

Lengkungan kecil.

Lengkungan besar.

Lingkar―lengkungan lebih lebar.

Tawa ... ngakak?

"BWAHAHAHA!" Doburoku tergelak lagi―bahkan dengan berguling-guling di mejanya kini. Kami yakin, mejanya muat untuk ukuran tubuhnya itu. Gelas-gelas sake Doburoku yang melihat pemiliknya tergelak demikian, malah ikut tertawa keras.

Setelah tawa Doburoku mulai mereda bersama dengan gelas-gelasnya, ia berkata, "Maaf, aku tidak punya penawarnya."

Hening.

Hening.

Masih hen―

"APAAA?"

―teriakan memecah keheningan.

"Eh, aku tidak bilang tidak ada penawarnya, Nak. Pernawarnya hanya ada di ... di ... ―"

"CEPETEN, WOI!"

"Di ... lupa?"

_Trek!_

Lihat, saudara-saudara! _AK-47_ menatap Doburoku kini! YA-HAA!

"Sa―sabar, atuh!" Entah Doburoku panik, atau roh "_Bahasa Laen"_ merasukinya, "kalau tidak salah, penawarnya ada di _White King!"_

"_White King_, katamu? Dari namanya, seperti ia merupakan lawan Manajer Si―_Red Queen_?" tebak Hiruma. Doburoku mengangguk dengan tangan menarik-narik jenggot panjangnya―oh, maaf; terbawa suasana.

"Memang begitu adanya. Sudah sana pergi! Ikuti petunjuk _White Rabbit_ dan _Chesire Cat!_ Nanti kau akan menemukannya!"

"Heh, mana Si Anjing Tak Tahu Diri itu memangnya?"

Doburoku menaikkan sebelah alis, "Noh!" dan menunjuk ke direksi anjing berkulit agak coklat yang tengah membentuk tanda "V" alias _peace_ atau _victory_, dengan jarinya yang memang terlihat hanya dua. Hiruma―lagi-lagi―_sweatdrop_.

"Cerberus! Sini kau, Anjing Sialan!" bentak Hiruma yang segera loncat dari meja―dengan berani. Ia baru mau bersiap lari ketika Doburoku menghentikannya.

"Nak! Siapa namamu?"

"Hiruma Youichi!" teriak Hiruma yang kini fokus mengejar Cerberus yang kabur entah ke mana. Sayang, dari volume suara yang ikut mengecil bersama tubuh Hiruma, yang terdengar Doburoku adalah ...

"Hiruma ... _Alice_?" _Oh. My. God_. Jauh sangat, apa yang ditangkap Doburoku ... ckckck!

Sebelum Hiruma benar-benar pergi, Doburoku menawarkan satu hal terakhir―

"Sake?"

―yang dibalas ...

_Drrrrrt! Drrrrrt! Drrrrrt!_

Oh, sudah pasti. Dengan tembakan kasih sayang terakhir itu, Hiruma pun menghilang di balik kerimbunan hutan.

.

.

.

Begitu keberadaan Hiruma benar-benar menghilang―bersama Monta dan Cerberus―Doburoku kembali ke kursi di kepala meja makan panjangnya.

"Haah ... hari yang heboh," ujar Doburoku pelan sembari menuang sake ke gelasnya. Sedetik kemudian ...

"AYO, KITA PESTA LAGI! _YEAH!_" seru Doburoku yang kini tengah menari bersama gelas-gelasnya.

Memang _Mad__ Hatter_ banget, deh ...

* * *

"Anjing Sialan! Jangan cepat-cepat!" teriak Hiruma di tengah hutan. Sedari tadi ia terus berlari di antar pohon-pohon aneka warna. _Secepatnya keluar dari sini, sebelum menjadi gila ketika pulang nanti!_

Pengejaran Hiruma berakhir sia-sia ketika ia menemukan jalan yang cukup besar―baginya―dan terbagi dua alias berbentuk persimpangan. _Tch!_

_Oh, ya! Masih ada Monyet Sialan!_

"Monyet Sialan, ke arah mana?" Sesuai perkiraan Hiruma, Monta tiba-tiba muncul dari udara kosong―dan tengah bergelantungan.

"Ke kanan, _MAX!_"

Begitu Monta selesai memberi instruksi, Hiruma segera berlari ke persimpangan kanan. Namun, ia teringat satu hal. _Sial! Di _Wonderland_ semuanya jungkir balik!_ Itu berarti ...

Hiruma segera mengubah rute dan menuju ke persimpangan kiri. Monta sukses _jawdrop_ akan pilihan Hiruma. Ia berteriak-teriak mencegah Hiruma, namun sayangnya ... Hiruma telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Gawat! Itu 'kan ..."

.

.

.

Merah.

Kiri: Merah.

Kanan: Merah.

Depan: Sudah pasti merah.

_Damn!_

Yak, dengan suksesnya ... Hiruma Youichi yang telah menempuh perjalanan melelahkan di seantero _Wonderland_ memasuki tempat yang seharusnya paling dihindari.

Benar! _Red Queen's Casino!_

"Dasar Monyet Sialan!" Haduh, Hirumaaa! Kamu sendiri yang tidak mendengarkan Monta. Ya, toh?

.

Eh, tunggu! Apa tulisan di palang pintu kerajaan? "_Red Queen's Casino"? Ca_―_casino?_

"Keh, kasino! Ternyata, _Wonderland_ tidak segila yang kubayangkan!"

Saat itu juga, Hiruma Youichi menyeringai lebar untuk pertama kalinya, setelah ekspresi _sweatdrop_ atau _jawdrop_ dengan stres. Keberuntungan kini berpihak padanya!

"_Vegas__******__I'm here!"_

... Adakah yang pernah menang terus saat bermain di kasino?

Karena―

.

.

.

―Hiruma Youichi akan menantang kalian kini! YA-HAAA!

_**~suite~**_

* * *

.

_Saksikan, bagaimana permainan __**Poker ala Hiruma Youichi**__berlangsung! Hanya di _chapter_ depan!_

_._

* * *

*****_Yang Mulia Selir Hee Bin: _Maksudnya itu, Toganou kebanyakan nonton Drama Korea "**Jewel in The Crown: Dong Yi"**.

******_Vegas:_ Vegas terkenal sebagai tempat kasino terbesar di Amerika Serikat. Maka, Hiruma memanggil tempat kasino _Wonderland_ demikian.

* * *

**A/N:** Jangan hajar saya (Yucchi) karena keterlambatan apdet. Sebenarnya, fiksi ini sudah sering sekali dibicarakan dan selesai plotnya. Cuman, saya yang diserahi tugas mengetik malah kagak beres. Telat, deh! =="

.

Yak, apdetan merayakan **The 3th Anniversary of us!**Telat satu hari memang :P. Yang penting, apdet! #dijotosManda. Oh, ya, dapat salam dari Manda! Katanya ... dia sangat mencintaiku ... / #abaikan.

.

_Thanks to:_ **Miko Minamoto • ToscaTurqoise • ****Iin cka you-nii**** • ****Hikari Kou Minami**** • ****Seina Rokuta Hanagata**** • ****diangel**** • ****gabyucchiP**** • ****Mitama134666**** • ****Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og**

Yang log-in sudah dibalas PM. Yang tidak akan dibales Master! XDb.

**Miko Minamoto:** Alice in Wonderlan, kok. Alice of Human Sacrifice? Serem kedengarannya ... (kebanyakan denger kata "Human Sacrifice" dari Fullmetal Alchemist #halah). Hore, dibilang bagus! XD Smoga humornya meningkat kini ._. RnR lagi~

**ToscaTurqoise**: Oh, harus bisa dibayangkan, YEAH! Kenapa bisa kedengeren suara Hiruma di dunia nyata? Karena ... NISTA! #plak! Nanti juga tahu; ada alasannya, kok! ;) RnR lagi~

.

Semuanya ... tolong RnR, plis? Master (dan Devil) mohon dengan sangat ... RnR? Kalau RnR banyak, cepet apdet, deh! #salah #abaikan

Akhir kata, **Review!** TwT


End file.
